


Змеиные сны

by Fatia



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Time, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шут обижается, а Фитц скучает.<br/>Беты: Ariwenn, Aviendha, ночи.навылет<br/>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Змеиные сны

У Шута холодные руки и злые шутки. Он с удовольствием суёт нос в чужие тайны. Свои же охраняет ревностно — словно старьёвщик, прячет их среди ярких тканей и латаных рубашек. Шут манит, ошеломляет причудливостью форм и буйством красок, но это всё мишура. Он отвлекает, одурманивает, сбивает с толку — и в итоге ты забываешь, зачем к нему пришёл.  
К Шуту можно приблизиться ровно настолько, насколько он позволит. А если ты пытаешься настаивать — он отшучивается, ускользает, замыкается в себе, и ты вновь возвращаешься к тому, с чего начал.  
Но хуже всего, когда Шут обижается. Он либо игнорирует тебя, либо натягивает маску, противную и отталкивающую.  
Вот как сейчас.

***  
— Принц Дьютифул вновь оказывает знаки внимания леди Вэнс, — невзначай обронила леди Армерия.  
— Чушь! После оглашения испытания Нарческой они с принцем почти не виделись, — возразила ей Старлинг.  
— Почти,— леди загадочно улыбнулась и выпила немного вина.  
Шут скучал и дурачился. Лорд Голден с интересом слушал леди Армерию и пил абрикосовое бренди. Ему нравились сплетни и маленькие грязные тайны, которые с таким удовольствием обсуждали холёные аристократы. Они их смаковали, вертели как разноцветные стеклянные бусины, а потом разбивали вдребезги.  
И тут же забывали.  
И снова искали новые.  
Шут с удовольствием осыпал бы этих людей едкими шутками. Лорд Голден благосклонно улыбался и кивал, поощряя продолжать рассказ. И пил своё любимое абрикосовое бренди, вкус и запах которого напоминали о лете и фруктовых садах. И о жужжании пчёл, и о белых лепестках, что устилали землю, запутывались в волосах и очаровывали тонким сладким ароматом юности.  
И я вдыхал его, пытаясь отвлечься от боли в спине — шрам от стрелы постоянно напоминал о себе. Ноги затекли, ужасно хотелось есть. Встреча затянулась — было уже далеко за полночь, но лорд Голден даже не думал уходить. Он слушал и смеялся, бросал многозначительные взгляды на леди Календулу и делал комплементы Старлинг. И подшучивал над её мужем, лордом Фишером, совершенно не обращая внимания на своего телохранителя.  
В самом деле, какое ему дело до Тома Баджерлока? Его сиятельству наплевать на неудобства, которые терпит его слуга. Шут… Впрочем, Шута здесь больше не было. Был только лорд Голден, говорящий с тягучим джамелийским акцентом.  
Боль в спине становилась всё невыносимее, а вынужденная неподвижность давила, словно Скилл. Я ощущал мерзкую пульсацию в висках — предвестницу мигрени. Мне пришлось прикладывать значительные усилия, чтобы неподвижно стоять и не хвататься за спинку кресла, в котором сидел мой друг.  
Но вот лорд Голден вздохнул и заявил, что устал, а завтра у него намечено чрезвычайно важное дело. Он очень сожалел, что покидает такую замечательную компанию, и тонко намекнул, что если бы не дело государственной важности, то…  
О, Шут искусно манипулировал своими невольными слушателями, ведь он был признанным мастером лжи.  
Леди Армерия и леди Календула, кажется, искренне сожалели о его уходе. Первая произнесла дюжину ничего не значащих слов, а вторая смотрела на лорда Голдена с жадностью. Всё, от золотой серьги в ухе до изящных кружев на рубашке, тщательно отпечатывалось в её памяти. Словно она, леди Календула, — шпионка, которой важно не упустить ни малейшей детали. Мне ужасно не нравился этот взгляд, но я молчал и продолжал изображать из себя истукана.  
Но вот все слова сказаны, и дальше оставаться здесь, вместе с этими разодетыми и недалёкими людьми, было почти неприлично. Дверь за нашими спинами бесшумно закрылась, и Шут позволил себе на миг облегчённо прикрыть глаза. Но потом, словно опомнившись, быстро пошёл по коридору. Походка у него была лёгкая, и со стороны совершенно не было видно, что он пьян. Но я слишком хорошо его знал. Поэтому старался не отстать и не дать ему позорно упасть посреди коридора.  
Лорд Голден не замечал моей тревоги и шёл вперед, к лестнице. Я бесшумной тенью следовал за ним. Но на лестнице Шут споткнулся, и я едва успел подхватить его под локоть. Он тяжело опёрся на мою руку и недовольно скривил губы.  
— Том Баджерлок?..  
— Лорд Голден, — невозмутимо ответил я, не отпуская его.  
Он нахмурился, но не попытался высвободить руку. Я чувствовал, что ему неприятно моё прикосновение. После ссоры наша дружба с Шутом лопнула, как мыльный пузырь. Лорд Голден же предпочитал видеть во мне слугу и телохранителя. И вёл себя соответственно. Порой мне безумно хотелось встряхнуть его и потребовать, чтобы он прекратил свою нелепую игру. Чтобы вернул мне Шута.  
Но — вот незадача! — я не знал, настоящий ли Шут. Или он, как и лорд Голден, ещё одна грань, которую с удовольствием показывал Белый Пророк людям?  
Ведь за блеском и мишурой его — настоящего — совсем не было видно.

***  
Вернувшись в свои комнаты, лорд Голден всё же оттолкнул меня. Его всё ещё шатало, и он сел в кресло возле остывшего камина. Золотые волосы сейчас казались блёклыми, а на смуглой коже появился нездоровый румянец. Покачав головой, я присел на корточки и стал разжигать огонь в камине. Дров было достаточно, и пламя вспыхнуло от первой же искры.  
— Баджерлок, на сегодня ты свободен.  
— Вы уверены? Мне показалось, вам дурно. Может, ведёрко принести? — поинтересовался я, искренне желая помочь.  
Но Шут разозлился. В золотистых глазах плескалось море презрения — тёмного и разъедающего, словно кислота.  
— Убирайся! Это приказ! — он бросил эти слова, словно пригоршню камней, маленьких и острых. И каждый из них больно бил, царапал, оставлял зудящие ссадины. Хотелось оставить его и уйти к себе, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Но я подавил порыв. Не стоит проверять, можно ли ещё больше испортить наши отношения.  
Набрав воды в чайник, я повесил его над огнём. Пусть греется — чай не будет лишним. Шут молча наблюдал за мной. Я чувствовал, что он злится, но продолжал делать вид, что ничего не замечаю.  
Приготовив чай, я всё же принёс ведёрко. А потом ушёл к себе, тихо прикрыв дверь.

***  
Спал я плохо. Неттл настойчиво стучала в мои стены, но я не хотел с ней разговаривать. Ни с ней, ни с кем-либо ещё. Ссора с Шутом и нависшая угроза Полукровок выматывали меня, и я нуждался в отдыхе.  
Расслабиться не получалось.  
Мне снились огромные змеи. Их шкура была яркой и переливалась в солнечных лучах, словно шёлк. Шипастые воротники были похожи и на броню, и в то же время на оружие. Змеи завораживали, но их созерцание не приносило покоя. Напротив, мне было жарко и тревожно. Казалось, что я тону.  
Я понимал, что это лишь сон. Но понимать — одно, а вот проснуться — совсем другое. Управлять своими снами, в отличие от Неттл, я никогда не умел.  
Внезапно я ощутил облегчение. Словно меня поймали за руку и вытащили из-под толщи воды. И держали бережно, но крепко. Я задыхался, но жары больше не чувствовал. Пребывая между сном и явью, я ощутил прикосновение и прохладу, которое оно принесло с собой. Словно кто-то убрал влажные волосы у меня со лба и провёл пальцами по щеке. Я вздохнул и прижался к источнику покоя.  
Смешок. Чьё-то дыхание совсем рядом с моим лицом. Едва ощутимое, дразнящее.  
Миг — и оно исчезло, забрав с собой кошмар. А я остался, опустошённый и одинокий.

***  
Утром я проснулся с дикой головной болью. Казалось, что в мой череп всю ночь стучали, будто в колокол. Эльфовая кора могла бы ненадолго снять боль и вернуть силы, но Чейд наверняка узнает, что я принимал её, и разозлится. С него станется напоить меня отваром, который надолго отобьёт желание использовать кору.  
Лорд Голден с утра пребывал в дурном расположении духа. О, он не кричал и не пытался побольнее уколоть меня словами. Просто позавтракал, а потом скрылся в своём кабинете, сказав:  
— Не беспокоить.  
И посмотрел так пристально, словно предупредил: «Только попробуй!»  
Будто я хотел снова попасть в ту комнату! Мне хватило одного единственного раза, после которого я испытал всепоглощающий ужас. Порой эксперименты Шута имели непредсказуемый результат.  
День прошёл на редкость бестолково. Так бывает, когда внезапно появляется слишком много свободного времени. Тренировка с мечом, расшифровка свитков, посвящённых Скиллу, прогулка в город и желание увидеть Неда — всё это казалось одновременно и важным, и незначительным. Словно сейчас я должен был находиться в совершенно другом месте. Змеи с роскошными шипастыми воротниками влекли меня, путали мысли, подталкивали к действию, но я вдруг осознал, что ничего не понимаю. Мне необходимо было поделиться с кем-то своими мыслями. Конечно, я мог пойти к Чейду, но мой старый наставник, скорее всего, посчитает это не стоящими внимания глупостями.  
А к Шуту идти нельзя. Последняя моя попытка помириться с ним напоминала разговор глухого с немым.  
Вечером я рано вернулся в комнаты лорда Голдена. Дверь была открыта: беспечность, которую никогда не позволял себе Шут. Войдя внутрь, я настороженно обвёл взглядом комнату, но не нашёл ничего подозрительного. Мой Уит сообщил мне, что здесь нет посторонних. Не было и угрозы, но я всё равно почувствовал тревогу. Она тонким кружевом висела в воздухе и обволакивала, словно паутина. Ужасно хотелось стряхнуть её с себя, словно блох со шкуры.  
Дверь в кабинет лорда Голдена была приоткрыта, внутри горела свеча. Я не хотел идти туда и вторгаться на территорию Шута. Не хотел.  
Это был глупый порыв. Самонадеянный! Эгоистичный!  
Но когда я поступал разумно?  
Дверь противно скрипнула. Тусклого света едва хватило, чтобы рассмотреть очертания мебели в комнате и не споткнуться. Шут сидел на полу и вертел амулет Джинны: половины бусин не хватало, разноцветные нитки свисали обтрёпанной бахромой, а яркие птичьи перья были сломаны. Казалось, что Шут разобрал его, но собрать не сумел. Или не захотел…  
— Всё в порядке? — я приблизился к нему, глядя сверху вниз.  
Шут не ответил, всё так же продолжая изучать амулет. Опустившись на корточки, я встревоженно заглянул в лицо другу, но увидел лишь бесстрастную маску.  
Он не желал со мной разговаривать. И видеть тоже, потому и игнорировал.  
На полу возле меня лежала деревянная статуэтка: изящная, хрупкая, с любовью вырезанная умелыми руками Шута, наполовину разрисованная яркими пурпурными и красными красками. Статуэтка змея, который приснился мне сегодня.  
— Где ты его видел? — требовательно спросил я, но в ответ получил лишь опостылевшую тишину.  
Скрипнув зубами, я стал рассказывать о своём сне, надеясь, что мои слова хотя бы заинтересуют Шута.  
Нет, не заинтересовали. Он по-прежнему сидел неподвижно и молчаливо. Непробиваемая стена — вот что сейчас напоминал мне Шут.  
— Он тебе тоже приснился? — я кивком указал на змея, не решаясь без спросу взять его.  
— Может быть, — Шут неопределённо пожал плечами.  
— Нам снятся одинаковые сны? — я улыбнулся, чувствуя необъяснимую радость от того, что мой друг заговорил со мной.  
— Иногда.  
Шут задумчиво посмотрел на меня, а потом потянулся к моему лицу и обхватил его ладонями. Испорченный амулет выпал у него из рук. Шут прислонился лбом к моему лбу и прошептал, обжигая дыханием кожу:  
— Забудь о них. Забудь! И не пускай в свои сны — слишком опасно. Обещаешь?  
Я невольно кивнул, больше вслушиваясь в интонации, нежели в смысл. Разница между холодом его кожи и тёплым дыханием была ошеломляющей. Она завораживала.  
— Шут…— хрипло прошептал я.  
— Забудь, — настойчиво повторил он и исчез.  
Как и прошлой ночью, я оказался в невесомости. Завис на месте, не падая и не взлетая. Вот только в этот раз не было руки, которая обязательно поймает меня и вернёт назад, в безопасность.

***  
Проснувшись, я долго не открывал глаза. Чем был наш с Шутом вчерашний разговор? Сном? Реальностью?  
Я не знал.  
Вставать всё же пришлось. Я сел, опустил ноги на пол и поморщился, наступив на что-то острое. Наклонившись, подобрал с пола маленькую бусину, на которой было вырезано лицо человека с непропорционально большими чертами. Я сразу узнал работу Шута. Неужели он был в моей комнате?  
Повинуясь порыву, я заглянул под кровать. На полу лежали ещё бусины. Я не стал их трогать. Шут ничего не делал просто так. Если он положил сюда бусины — значит, это важно.  
Одевшись и завязав волосы в хвост воина, я вошёл в гостиную. Шут завтракал, совершенно не обратив внимания на мое приветствие.  
Ну что ж, наша нелепая игра продолжалась.  
Через несколько дней леди Вэнс уехала из Баккипа вместе с дядей. Сплетни улеглись, и Чейд был несказанно этому рад. С Шутом мы так и не помирились, но бусины по-прежнему лежали под кроватью.  
Морские змеи больше не тревожили мои сны, зато в них появился Шут. Не золотоволосый джамелиец, нет. Мальчишка-альбинос с задорной улыбкой на лице и Крысиком наперевес. В моих снах мы с ним вновь были друзьями.  
И я мог честно ему признаться, что скучаю.  
А он отвечал:  
— Я тоже, Любимый* . Я тоже.  
______________________________________________  
*Любимый — настоящее имя Шута. Так же Пророки могут называть своим именем свою пару.


End file.
